


Regret

by AngleJoyce



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Self-Hatred, request, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: "I loved this story!!! It's short yet so sweet! I love the fact that Undyne got the mistletoe idea from "human media" so much.Um, I also have a request, if you do those? Can you write a random one-shot about teenage alphys and another monster having sex and alphys regrets it after the sex, because she didn't actually want it but he talked her in to it and just continued when she gets uncomfortable? Thanks a bunch!"This was a request I got from @alonelymouse. I hope it's what you wanted it to be. I didn't enjoy writing this one so much, but a request is a request!Trigger warning for: non-consensual touching and sex (can be seen as rape). It's detailed, so don't read it if you know this will trigger you.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> "I loved this story!!! It's short yet so sweet! I love the fact that Undyne got the mistletoe idea from "human media" so much.
> 
> Um, I also have a request, if you do those? Can you write a random one-shot about teenage alphys and another monster having sex and alphys regrets it after the sex, because she didn't actually want it but he talked her in to it and just continued when she gets uncomfortable? Thanks a bunch!"
> 
> This was a request I got from @alonelymouse. I hope it's what you wanted it to be. I didn't enjoy writing this one so much, but a request is a request!
> 
>    
>  **Trigger warning for: non-consensual touching and sex (can be seen as rape). It's detailed, so don't read it if you know this will trigger you.**

It happened so fast.

She didn't know what was happening, she was all so new to this, and a voice in the back of her mind told her to back out of this.

Alphys let out a soft whimper in the kiss she'd been holding with Daniel - a deer-like monster. His fur felt oddly soft and Alphys held onto his forearms tight, as she felt him push her back on her bed. She stumbled onto it, looking up at him, as he pulled off his shirt and pants, only in his boxershorts. And she could see a growing bulge there.

She swallowed hard, looking at him. When he'd said, after school, "Come on, let's go to my place and have some fun," she hadn't imagined this, and now it was happening, she suddenly wished she hadn't said yes to the offer.

"Take off your shirt and bra," the other monster spoke up, and Alphys gulped, then did as told. He made a small, disapproving sound and sat down in front of her on his knees, looking at the chubby lizard girl in front of him. "You look fat."

Alphys frowned, looking down. "I-I know."

"Good thing I won't see you any more after this," he muttered under his breath as he pulled off her pants and panties. Alphys felt her face burn and she clasped her legs together as the deer pulled down his boxers. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her. "Is this your first time?"

Alphys nodded, biting her lip hard. "Yeah."

The boy nodded and gently touched her scarred thighs, and he blinked, looking down and seeing the cuts and scars on them, and for a small moment he felt bad for her. "Well don't worry." And with that he prised her legs apart and licked his lips slowly, taking in her womanhood.

Alphys felt her breathing go weird and she leaned back down, gazing up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure why she just let him do what he want, but decided not to speak up.

Suddenly she felt something nudge at her folds, and she inhaled sharply. Then she felt his hands on her hips, holding her closer, before he pushed his way in, going slower than he'd planned to. She arched her back with a sound, not really a moan, just a sound, and the moment Daniel had pushed himself all the way in, their hips meeting, he paused, letting Alphys's inner walls get used to his throbbing length.

"You still okay?" the boy breathed out, and Alphys felt the urge to say no, but instead she stayed silent and just nodded, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Good," she heard him say, before she felt a sharper pain as he began to thrust inside of her. She gritted her teeth and clenched the sheets with her hands, and heard him growl softly in pleasure. Taking her attention to the ceiling she stayed still and let herself be fucked, feeling her mind go somewhere else.

She'd read that the pain would disappear, that it'd feel 'amazing', but it didn't. She didn't feel anything at all.

Suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts, she heard the boy above her grunt loudly, before she felt something warm make its way inside her, and she shuddered. Daniel panted softly, slowly pulling himself out of her, then lied down next to her.

"Woah," he breathed. "That was great."

Alphys just hummed in response, turning her back to him and feeling tears running down her cheeks. And mere a few minutes later she heard a snore. She brushed her tears away, steadying her shaky breaths. Then she sat up silently, grabbed her clothes, and dressed before leaving.

* * *

When Alphys got home, she was immediately embraced by her mother, and she blinked, then leaned in her arms and closed her eyes, feeling them burn with tears.

"My dear, where were you? I've been worrying sick," her mother said, holding her daughter closer to herself.

"M-mom?" Alphys spoke up silently, and her mother nodded, gently stroking the back of her head. "Can..can I stay home tomorrow..? I.. d-don't feel so good.."

"Of course," the mother replied, kissing Alphys's forehead softly. "What would you like for dinner Alphys?"

"I'm-I'm not so hungry," Alphys admitted. "I'm going to t-take a shower a-a-and head t-to bed, o-okay?" When her mother nodded, she decided to do just that.

* * *

She took a very long, hot shower, crying as she did so. She was used, she realized. Used for another's pleasure. And she hadn't even tried to say no. She'd just let it happen.

She'd wanted to keep her first time for someone special and instead had given it away to a jerk like this, who didn't even love her.

She hated herself for it. Actually, loathe was a better word.

She sank to her knees and sobbed, digging her claws in her arms.

She wished she'd said no.


End file.
